Some systems are configured to terminate the playback of media on a first electronic device and restart the playback of media on a second electronic device. However, the value of one or more playback characteristics of the played back media (e.g., the volume level of played back audio media) often dramatically changes when transitioning from the first electronic device to the second electronic device as each device is often configured to playback media using that device's own internal playback settings.